Cartas a ¿Julieta?
by Nekolandia
Summary: Feliciano a recibido una carta que viene de Verona. Junto con Arthur tienen que comenzar a responder las cartas de la gente y países que les escribe. Hasta tu lo puedes hacer.  Si no tienes problemas amorosos siempre te los puedes inventar .
1. Chapter 1

Gracias por leer. Esto es una idea que me dio un día en clase y no me podia quitar así que decidí escribirlo.

D: Nada de lo que sale aquí me pertenece.

* * *

><p>-Cartas a ¿Julieta?-<p>

Feliciano estaba sentado en su casa cuando llegó el correo. El representante del Norte de Italia había recibido una carta que no estaba dirigida a él. Cuando terminó de leerla cogió el primer avión que iba a Inglaterra. Llegó rápidamente a la ciudad donde siempre llueve (Londres) y comenzó su travesía para llegar a la casa de Arthur.

-Hello Italy*, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ciao, Inghilterra**. Tengo que preguntarte algo. Ve~

-Ni Ludwin ni Francis están aquí. No sé donde pueden estar. –Dijo Arthur.

-No es eso. Es otra cosa. Ve~-Dijo Feliciano.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el inglés.

EL italiano sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la mostró a Arthur. Este la miró como si le estuviera mostrando algo completamente desconocido. Luego levantó una ceja.

-Si vienes a quejarte del servicio de mensajería Británica no tendrías que haber venido hasta aquí. Podrías haber enviado una carta, o un correo electrónico.

-No es eso, mira a quien está escrito ve~.

-Mmm… No es para ti… Ya te dije que si tenías quejas con el servicio de correo Inglés no vengas a quejarte conmigo.

-No es el servicio de coreo… Esta escrita para Julieta. La joven que murió por amor.

-Es verdad, ella vivía en Verona… Verona está en el Norte de Italia, ¿no es así?

-Ve~

-¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

-Ve~ ¿Quién escribió Romeo y Julieta?

-Mmm… ¿Shakespear?

-¿De dónde es Shakespear?

-De… United Kingdom.***

-Ve~

-Bueno, ¿y?

-Que es nuestra responsabilidad responder a las cartas que le envían a Julieta…

-Si alguien tiene problemas que los envíe al programa de Francis. Pero no voy a perder mi tiempo respondiendo cartas.

-¿No quieres ganarle a Francis…? Ve~

-Mm…

-Ve~ Ganarle a Francis…

-Mm…

-Ve~

-Está bien, le voy a demostrar a ese wine bastard que yo también puedo dar consejos de amor. Además los míos van a ser útiles.

-Ve~ Vamos a competir con Francia nee-san.

-Pero nosotros… Necesitaremos ayuda… No creo que podamos responder a todas las cartas solos con la poca experiencia que tenemos.

-Esta bien… Creo que sé quien nos querría ayudar…

….

-Claro Feli, te voy a ayudar. –Dijo la Húngara con una sonrisa de lado a lado de la boca.

-Ve~ Gracias Eli.

-De nada Feli.

-No sé si esto es buena idea…-Dijo el Inglés en voz muy baja para que nadie lo oyera.

…

Los tres estaban sentados en la mesa con la carta enfrente suyo. Ninguno se atrevía a decir algo. Unos minutos después Arthur se armo de coraje y abrió la carta. Los tres comenzaron a leer las líneas que estaban escritas con una pulcra letra a la joven Julieta.

"Estimada Julieta…"

* * *

><p>Las cartas que van a haber son una mescla de cartas escritas por Países y cartas escritas por gente que deja RR.<p>

Si quieres escribir tu carta solo tienes que poner: Estimada o querida o lo que sea Julieta: Y tu carta. Al final firmas con el nombre que salga en el fic. Si quieres tu nombre de perfil no pongas nada.

Gracias por vuestra atención.


	2. Chapter 2

D: Ni hetalia ni nada me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece es la ilusión de que algún día todo será mejor... Pero aún eso lo comparto.

* * *

><p>-Cartas a ¿Julieta?-<p>

Los tres terminaron de leer lo que decía la carta. Se miraron sin saber que hacer. Feliciano movió hacia un lado la cabeza y la volvió a leer. Sus dos compañeros no comprendían como una persona podía ser TAN tonta. La carta era así:

"Estimada Julieta:

Yo no soy del todo humano así que no tengo experiencia con cuestiones relacionados con el amor. Tengo un amigo que me cae muy bien hasta el punto de gustarme. Pero creo que el en realidad prefiere a gente más alegre y con más carisma. No sé que hacer ya que cada vez que lo veo me dan ganas de decirle lo mucho que lo quiero me resigno ya que no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Tengo un "amigo" pero no sé si contarle mis penas ya que nunca comprendo lo que está pensando. Así que al final decidí escribirte a ti. Ademas eres Italiana, sabes algún consejo para declararse a uno de tus compatriotas.

Atentamente: A-mi-me-encantan-las-wurst-y-soy-fan-de-Angela-Merkel."

El inglés y la húngara supieron al leer el mensaje de quien era; pero la firma era algo así como la confirmación por si había alguna duda. (Por si hay alguien como Feliciano...) Todo el mundo sabía que la canciller alemana era Angela Merkel. Y si no es del todo humano solo puede ser una nación. Bueno, también puede ser un vampiro fugado de Romania, un hombre lobo fugado USA o un loco que no cree que es humano... O Justin Bieber* (Sin ofender, lo siento si lo he hecho...) ya que definitivamente _eso_ no podía ser definido como ser humano.

-Ve~ Hay que responder.-Dijo Feliciano.

-Si... Bueno, ¿como lo hacemos?-Preguntó el Inglés.

-No sé... Alguna idea... Piensen que es un amigo quien os lo pregunta. ¿Qué le diríais a un amigo que os dice eso? -Dijo como respuesta Eli.

-Yo le diria que invitara a comer pasta ve~ A su amigo.-Dijo Feliciano.

-Buena idea, si todos los italianos son como este le encantaría la idea y no se negaría. Ademas cuando terminen de comer le puede ir recordando de cuando se conocieron. -Comenzó Arthur.

-Y al final va y le dice lo mucho que lo quiere pero que no quiere arruinar su amistad. Eso o lo puede escribir en una carta que le da cuando están comiendo.-Siguió la húngara.

-Ve~ Qué buena idea. Vamos hay que escribirselo. Vamos ve~

...

Ludwin estaba en casa limpiando la cocina... Bueno, en realidad leía chistes en internet... Bueno, leía chistes sobre gallegos en internet**... No importa. Lo importante es que estaba en casa. De repente su hermano entró a su habitación mientras este se encontraba con un chiste muy bueno.

-West, tienes una carta. Viene desde Verona. ¿A quien conoces que viva ahí? Bueno, no importa, soy demasiado awesome para todo eso. Kesesese~ -Dijo Gilbert, el pruso de ojos rojos.

-Dame la carta.-dijo el rubio.

Solo una persona le escribiría desde Verona y esa persona era la famosísima Julieta. Puede que haya encontrado una solución a su problemita. Leyó minuciosamente la carta. Cuando terminó su lectura fue a buscar algún telefono. Tenía que hablar con alguien...

...

Para eso el albino se preguntaba donde estaba Eli. Había llamado a su casa pero nadie le respondió. Así que decidió buscarla y descubrir que estaba tramando. Si es que estaba tramando algo. Bueno, esa era la idea original pero el era tan awesome que decidió usar el ordenador de su hermano para... si, leer chistes on-line.

* * *

><p>*Eso es por una cosa que pasó un día. Una persona dijo, dejad de llamar gay a JB; el no es gay, es lesbiana. Así que una Anti-Justin-feminista que escuchó eso dijo: No insultes a las mujeres. Así que si no es ni hombre ni mujer. ¿Qué es? Lo siento para toda la gente (cofcofmaldelacabezacofcof) que le gusta su música.<p>

** Pongo que los chistes son de gallegos ya que es prácticamente imposible que cuando leas chistes por internet no te encuentres chistes sobre gallegos. Pero en realidad son personas muy amigables (los que conozco).

Por cierto. Pronto van a recibir más cartas que son las vuestras. Lo que pasa es que no quiero que se vuelva un fic de cartas a cierto país, sino uno con una historia concisa que ademas acepta ayuda. Gracias a Labrujitakira y a GazeKanna.


	3. Chapter 3

D: Nada me pertenece. Solo mi imaginación y me fe.

* * *

><p>-Cartas a ¿Julieta?-<p>

El aleman estaba indeciso. No sabía si hacerle caso a esa carta, pero el era valiente y era la única cosa que podía hacer. Y si al final todo salía mal le podía decir que era el día de los inocentes en Alemania o algo por el estilo. Al final decidió que nada podía salir demasiado mal. Así que tomo el telefono y marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

...

Las tres personas que estaban sentadas en la mesa estaban leyendo unas cuantas cartas que habían llegado. De repente sonó el telefono. Eli y Arthur estaban casi seguros de quien era. Aun así no dijeron nada.

-Pronto~ Chi parla?*-Dijo el italiano.

-Soy Ludwig.

-Ve~ ¿Qué pasa?

-Qu-quería preguntarte algo...

-Ve~ ¿Qué?

-¿Quieres venir a comer pas...?

-¡Pasta!~

-...ta

-Ve~ Sicuro* ¿Donde y cuando?

-En el TodoPasta del centro.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias-Dijo el alemán colgando el telefono.

...

-Gracias al cielo. Bueno, ¿ahora que hago?-Se preguntó en voz alta el aleman.

En esos momentos lo único que deseaba era el consejo de Julieta, su "amigo"* Austriaco o uno de los libros sobre como comprender a la gente. Definitivamente, eso era lo que necesitaba.

...

-¿Quien era?- Preguntó Arthur ya sabiendo la respuesta.

-Era Ludwig, me ha invitado a comer pasta en el TodoPasta del centro.

-Que bien Ita-chan. Ve a prepararte. -Dijo la Húngara. Cuando este se fue se volvió hacia el Inglés.- Tenemos que idear un plan.

-¿Qué?

...

Gilbert estaba sorprendido, cuando su hermano había salido de la habitación había leído la carta. No se estaba metiendo en asuntos ajenos, el era demasiado awesome para eso. Pero eso sí, tenía derecho a saber que le pasaba a su hermano. Mas si reconoció la letra de su futura nov... de su ami... de Eli.

Después de eso oyó a escondidas la conversación de su hermano con Feliciano. Así que decidió actuar. Espera, el era demasiado awesome para oír cosas a escondidas... ya esta, no quiso aportar nada a esa conversación así que no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

...

-Puedes repetirme que hacemos aquí. -Dijo Arthur.

-Esta bien, estamos aquí por si algo no sale bien, para ver cual es el efecto de nuestro primer consejo y conseguir material yao... digo, solo hay dos razones.

-Mmm... -Junto sus enormes cejas con un rapido movimiento, había escuchado lo que había dicho la húngara.

-Espera, ¿ese de ahí no es Gilbert?

...

Gilbert vio como dos extraños se acercaban a su awesome escondite (detrás de una planta de la mitad de su tamaño). A pesar de que le sonaban de algo no los podía ubicar.

-Gilbert, somos nosotros: Arthur y yo, Eli.-El pruso tuvo que reconocer que eran buenos disfraces.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ven, no te puedes esconder así. Ven, vamos a disfrazarte...

* * *

><p>Siento no haberlo publicado antes pero se me había borrado así que lo he tenido que volver a escribir. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, por cierto. Ya no pongan más "cartas" tengo suficientes... Ya comprenderán...<p>

Gracias otra vez. Por cierto, dedicado a LaBrujitaKira y a toda la gente que ha escrito.

* * *

><p>* (cosa que se dice al responder) ¿Quien habla?<p>

** Seguro

*** Una duda que tengo. En un punto dijo que Feliciano era su único amigo, así que... ¿Qué es Austria?

* * *

><p>Siento no haber puesto las aclaraciones antes.<p> 


End file.
